1. Field
The application relates to a process of making recycling asphalt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current asphalt plant technology and recycling systems direct fire the aggregates in rotary dryers to high temperatures, or combine superheated virgin aggregates with recycled pavements in order to process recycled asphaltic pavements. High process temperatures degrade the quality of the bitumen in the asphalt pavements and oxidize the asphalt hydrocarbon binder constituent. Those processes discharge hazardous pollutants into the atmosphere along with the strong odors and visible smoke emissions.